


Haunted House Romance

by maybe_im_tired



Series: Instagram Au rewritten [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, They are so cute okay?, a few graphic images brought to you by Remus, also don't do what Virgil does here or you might get killed, nothing too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: “So, let me get this straight-“ Logan said as he gave Virgil an exasperated look.“Okay.”“You and Remus are going to thisabandoned placeon theother side of townin themiddle of the nightwearingbed sheets with holes for eyesover your clothes, because you want to try to communicate with ghosts?”“Uh, yeah?” Virgil shrugged at him, “ Pretty much.”
Relationships: (background), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Instagram Au rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Haunted House Romance

“So, let me get this straight-“ Logan said as he gave Virgil an exasperated look.

“Okay.”

“You and Remus are going to this **abandoned place** on the **other side of town** in the **middle of the night** wearing **bed sheets with holes for eyes** over your clothes, because you want to try to communicate with ghosts?”

“Uh, yeah?” Virgil shrugged at him, “ Pretty much.”

“Virgil, have you lost your damn mind?” Logan glared at his cousin, “Do you know how many things could go wrong?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts and stuff like that-“

“And I thought you were the over-thinking and play-it-safe type.” He huffed, “I'm not talking about **ghosts** , I'm talking about the chances of you getting robbed, murdered, kidnapped, tortured or-“

“Okay, “ Virgil snapped, “Got it, Logan.”

“You can’t be seriously considering this!”

“Uh- I'm sure it’s going to be fine!” He said, sounding anything but sure. It was clear he was starting to doubt his decision. “Remus is going to be with me-“

“And we all know how _responsible_ Remus is-“

“Hey- he’s pretty smart when it comes to it, and- and he’s strong-“

“Oh, you could’ve just that from the beginning-“ Logan mused, “You’re so far gone, that you’re willing to ignore all the red flags just to be around him.”

“No, it’s not that!” 

“I will take the fact that you’re blushing as a confirmation to what I just said.”

Virgil crossed his arms in front of his chest with a scowl, “Don’t act so high and mighty, when we both know you wouldn’t hesitate to follow Patton to the ends of the earth.” 

Logan merely shrugged. “There are two faulty things with your logic there. First, Patton wouldn’t suggest taking me to a sketchy looking abandoned place to ‘communicate with ghosts’. Second, Patton, unlike Remus, is actually my boyfriend.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” He protested, “Remus is my best friend and I have known him way longer than you’ve known Patton!”

“That doesn’t make it any safer, and you know that.”

“Ugh- fine-“ Virgil slumped in defeat, “I guess, you’re right. But it actually sounds so much fun! He found this really creepy Ouija board at a random vintage shop and I know you don’t believe in these things but-“

Logan rolled his eyes and interrupted him with a hand, “You can do whatever the hell you want, Virge. No need to explain anything to me. Just keep your phone on you at all times and call your parents or me if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded and seemed to relax, “Thanks, L.”

Logan rolled his eyes at him with a sigh, “Just for the love of God and everything holy, stay safe and don’t do anything… _more stupid._ ”  
~

As stupid and dangerous as Logan thought it was, Virgil actually loved exploring abandoned buildings and haunted locations. 

He knew it seemed very out of character for him, considering his severe anxiety. However, it was mostly strangers and interacting with them that triggered his anxiety, and _thankfully_ these places seemed to lack that particular factor. 

Well, most of the time at least.

There just was something about seeing the old, half-collapsed, buildings and all the remains left by the people who used to live there that really fascinated him. He loved walking through them and imagining how they used to be before they got abandoned. He thought of those who used to live there, how they lived their lives, and what made them leave.

Besides, the creepy factor and _having **Remus** there _ with him were definitely a plus. 

“I heard the owners of this house got fucking murdered!” Remus exclaimed as soon as they walked inside, he was grinning at Virgil in a way he assumed was supposed to be unsettling, but instead, it just gave him butterflies and had him look away to hide his stupid blush in the dark. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “That's funny because I’m pretty sure I heard that the house needed way too much maintenance that they decided it’s just better to move somewhere better.”

Remus clicked his tongue, “Nah, today we're going with my story. It's way better than that _boooring version._ Do you wanna hear how it actually happened?"

Virgil shrugged, knowing that Remus was going to tell the story either way, and he didn't really mind.

As twisted and grim as Remus's stories were, Virgil liked listening and watching him telling them, especially when it was very clear that he was making them on the spot. He would always ask Remus questions about certain details that didn't really matter, like, _So what about these random lines on the door?_

Just so he could see the way his eyes light up and his serious ‘spooky’ façade falters a bit getting replaced with a wide smile before going back to the story and adding more details to it.

And just as expected, they walked around the place while Remus went on about how the owners got allegedly murdered horribly, providing extremely gory details and specific imagery that Virgil didn't think was even possible.

They finally settled down in one of the bedrooms on the second floor, both having decided that it was the scariest and by far the least stinky-smelling. 

Virgil was listening to Remus intently as he told him another horror story to set the mood _more_ , especially after the Ouija board didn't succeed in providing them with the proper entertainment and the 'paranormal/ghost activity' around the place were pretty much – for the lack of a better word – eh, **dead.**  
~~ 

Remus was feeling more fidgety than usual. Every time Virgil laughed or smiled at something he said or did, he would get the feeling of wanting to tackle and kiss the emo boy.

_Except he couldn’t really do that._

Not after last time’s impulsivity crushed his heart to pieces, he had to be more careful, and unfortunately, _gentle_ in his approach if he wanted not to ruin his chances with his best friend.

And he definitely couldn’t afford to do that, not after he realized that it was no longer just a small crush. Oh, no nonono. Remus didn’t just _like_ Virgil. 

**No, Remus was actually deeply and utterly, stupidly in love with him.**

One of the many, _many, **many**_ things that made Remus fall for Virgil, – other than his really sexy face and very touchable butt – was how he always listened to him and never told him to shut up, no matter what he was talking about, and even when he did, it was clear that he was just teasing Remus and would prompt him to keep going if he _did_ shut up.

He loved how he just accepted his energy and the way his brain worked. Remus was never the quiet type, always moving, talking, and making weird things, and that tended to overwhelm others and push them away from him quickly. He couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes before feeling like he had to move, run around, jump, just do anything or else he was going to lose his mind, and weirdly enough, Virgil did not mind any of it.

“That was ... Brutal,” Virgil said when he finished the story, he frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Is that really what happened though?”

“Of course not, my sweet Virge! The real story is very anticlimactic and not mood fitting.”

“Well, not gonna lie to you, Rem. Your story managed to spook me-”

He added hastily when Remus smiled at him evilly. “Just a little bit, don’t get too excited-”  
“If you say so, I'm gonna pretend to believe you.”  
~

Remus pursed his lips and thought. _Would now be the right time to talk about it?_

They were alone and having fun, no one else was around to pressure them or cause any unneeded tension. It seemed like it was as good as it could ever get.  
Besides, his feelings were eating him alive, chewing his heart and brains slowly and he just had to do or say something.

He took a deep breath and decided to just go ahead and say it. He glanced at Virgil who was smiling to himself while typing something on his phone. Remus cleared his throat, and puffed his chest causing Virgil to look up from his phone. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him with a smile that clearly asked, _what the hell are you planning on doing now?_

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Remus asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Virgil looked at him in confusion, a clear hint of worry in his eyes.

“Wait, don't freak out!” Remus rushed, raising his hands in front of him. “It's not a big deal!”

~~

“Why would I freak out ?” Virgil asked reluctantly, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going. He carefully put a smirk on his face, as an attempt to mask his worry. “Besides, you don't get to decide what is or not a big deal.”

“Knowing you, you're probably going to freak out and avoid talking about it but I need to tell you something, or I might as well explode.”

“And I thought Roman was the dramatic one.” Virgil teased but his shoulders were tense. 

“Why did you deny what happened at Patton's?”

For a second Virgil had no idea what he was talking about, which was very weird since he never stopped thinking about that morning. Just the thought of him holding Remus-

“What are you-” He stopped mid-sentence as it hit him. 

Remus smiled sheepishly, hoping that it would help not freak him out. “That day, I may have woken up before you did. I saw you cuddle me and bury your face into my chest after I accidentally untangled myself from you.”

“I was asleep- I didn't mean-“ Virgil tried feeling like there was a big rock stuck in his throat. 

“Yeah, I thought so at first. Until you woke up and I pretended to be asleep.”

“You what?” Virgil's eyes widened and he shouted at Remus. 

He felt like he was going explode, because how could he be so stupid? What was he thinking? He ruined everything, didn’t he?

He felt like a cornered animal and the first thought that came to his mind was **RUN**. 

He stood up abruptly and almost slipped and fell on his back but Remus was quick on his feet, he grabbed his arms and steadied him before he could move any further, “Where are you going?”

Virgil couldn’t breathe and he was probably flushing so bad his ears were turning red. 

_Where **was** he going? _

It's not like he could run away from this forever, he had to face Remus one way or the other, so he might just get it over with.

"Listen, I’m sorry, I know it was creepy but I didn't mean it in a creepy way, it's just your embrace was so comforting and calming, and I- uh- like you and didn't really want to let go, plus you were asleep and looked so peaceful and cute except now I realize that you weren't actually sleeping which is a dick move if you ask me, oh did I call you a cute and follow it by calling you a dick? I guess I did, take that as you like, but like seriously why would you pretend to be fucking sleeping in the first place? And why did you wait until now to-“

“Virgil, breathe.” Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly, causing him to stop talking. He pulled him back down and made him sit across from him.

“Calm down. Please, look at me.” But Virgil's cheeks were on fire and he was looking everywhere except at him. “Yes, I admit that it was a dick move, but I was terrified of how you might react, and can you blame me for that? Plus I never said that it was creepy, in fact, I remember saying that it was the best sleep that I have ever had and I’m willing to pay anything for it to happen again.” 

Virgil hesitantly met his eyes, he didn't say anything, his voice lost somewhere very far away, while his mind tried to register everything Remus was saying.

So, Remus was just teasing him when he told him that he thought it was all a dream, he saw his reaction, he heard what he said and he knew all along. Oh god, that means when Virgil touched his face and lips-

“Virgil, I like you- no, fuck it. At this point, I'm definitely in love with you. I have liked you for a very long time now. Even though you broke my heart once, I couldn't stop my feelings towards you and I didn't want them to stop. l thought you would never feel the same so I tried to ignore them but that didn't work either. And that morning- You don't understand how much it felt **right** to have you pressed against my chest. To feel your arms wrapped around me, and to listen to your heartbeats.”

He smiled mischievously and continued, “Tell me if I’m wrong but I have a feeling that you might like me too?”

He prepared himself for Virgil to deny it, to say that he, in fact, hated him, to try and come up with an excuse as to why it happened but he didn't.

Instead, Virgil caught Remus off guard when he tackled him in a strong hug, causing him to fall back, he protectively wrapped his arms around Virgil as his back hit the ground. 

Luckily they were both sitting down so it didn't hurt much, still, Remus's head hit the ground with a groan that was followed by an embarrassed 'sorry' from Virgil.

He chuckled softly and looked at Virgil who was laying on top of him, looking into his eyes with a fond expression that was in no way new coming from him.

“So, is that a yes?”

The next thing he knew, Virgil's lips were pressed against his. Remus was even more surprised now, this went better than he ever thought was possible. He ran his hands through Virgil's hair and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that on the ground until they had to pull away for air. By the time they let go both their faces were flushed.

Virgil bit his lip and smirked at him, “I didn't think you could get flustered that easily, Rem.”

He tried to act suave but then remembered that he was still laying on top of Remus, and tried to get up, Remus smirked grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him back for another deep kiss before finally letting him go. 

“You don't understand how much I have been wanting to do this.”

“Remus-“ Virgil breathed and Remus couldn't help but smile fondly. Never before has his name sounded so wonderful. “I love you, too.”  
~

“I still can’t believe that You thought that the best way to confess your love to me, is by taking me to an abandoned place and scaring me with horror stories.”

“Uh, yeah.” Remus ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair with a smile, “I mean, I'm no Roman but- it worked, didn’t it?”

“You scared the living shit out of me,” Virgil chuckled before snuggling closer and looking up to kiss his boyfriend, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, transforming the Instagram AU into an actual story is really hard huh


End file.
